


Losing Too Much

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Imagines - lunar_saturn_88 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorders, F/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stelle dir vor, dass Steve bemerkt, dass du eine menge Gewicht verloren hast, und er sich Sorgen um deine Gesundheit macht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Losing Too Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810277) by [lunar_saturn_88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88). 



> Dies ist lediglich eine Übersetzung und nichts davon gehört mir XD
> 
> Y/N – Your Name / Dein Name

Steve hatte sich die Nacht frei genommen und ihr beide verbrachtet in seiner Wohnung einige Zeit alleine zusammen, aßt etwas, das er zubereitet hatte. Aber Steve hatte etwas an dir bemerkt. Er hatte gesehen, dass du viel dünner geworden warst. Zu dünn … er konnte nicht verstehen, was mit dir passierte und er war bekümmert. Die Sorge in ihm wuchs, als er sah, dass du dein Essen lediglich mit der Gabel auf deinem Teller hin und her schobst. „Y/N …“

Du sahst von deinem Teller auf. „Was gibt es Steve?“ fragtest du verwirrt.

„Bist du okay?“

„Ja, natürlich.“

„Du hast das Essen kaum angerührt.“

„Es geht mir gut Steve. Wirklich.“

„Y/N … du hast nicht einmal etwas zum Mittag gegessen …“

„Hatte ein großes Frühstück.“

„Y/N das hier ist Abendbrot, und du machst schon wieder das gleiche …“

Du seufztest. „Mir geht es gut, Steve …“

Nein Y/N … es geht dir nicht gut.“

Du schlossest deine Augen.

„Du siehst zu dünn aus. Bitte sag mir, was mit dir los ist.

Du seufztest und sahst zu ihm auf. „Ich bin dick.“

„Y/N …“

„Es ist die Wahrheit …“

„Nein, Y/N, du bist nicht dick.“

„Bin ich doch!“ weintest du.

„Nein, bist du nicht … Du bist perfekt, so wie du bist.“

„Ich habe gesehen, wie die Leute und ansehen, wenn wir draußen unterwegs sind, Steve. Sie mögen es nicht, uns zusammen zu sehen. Sie verstehen nicht, wie so ein Fettsack mit dir zusammen kommen konnte.“

Steve stand von seinem Stuhl auf, und ging zu dir hinüber. Er kniete sich vor dich hin. „Y/N … du bist nicht dick. Du bist wundervoll. Ich liebe dich. Du solltest dich nicht dafür interessieren, was sie sagen. Ich liebe dich Y/N … niemand wird das ändern können …“

Du sahst Steve mit großen Augen an.

„Ich kann dir helfen Y/N.“

„Das fände ich gut.“ sagtest du leise.

Steve drückte dir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er würde dir helfen. Das war das einzige, was ihm wichtig war.


End file.
